


A Bet Gone Wrong

by MackenzieTheHuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieTheHuntress/pseuds/MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: A Bet Gone WrongWord Count: 1,455Warnings: Language, implied intercourse, mentions of a bet for sexual activities.





	A Bet Gone Wrong

Days spent locked away in the bunker doing research were always the worst. Dean was usually antsy to get out and hit up a bar, (Y/N) would try to sneak off and play video games, but Sam on the other hand, actually seemed to enjoy himself. 

Today (Y/N) managed to sneak in a break by cleaning her gun. However, it didn't go unnoticed. Dean watched her intently, leaning up against a bookcase. 

It was apparent that (Y/N)'s jeans were a little too tight on her body. Dean clearly didn't mind, as he continued to stare away. 

Sam quickly picked up the nearest book that he wasn't looking through and smacked Dean in the back of head with it. "Seriously Dean?" He asked, bringing his brother back down to reality. 

Dean rubbed the sore spot on his head and shot Sam a warning glare. "Come on Sammy, haven't you seen how great her ass is?" 

Sam turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, but still."

A light bulb went off in Dean's mind. "I bet you that I can get with her before you." He proclaimed quite cockily. 

This caused Sam to snicker. "Yeah, okay. Because you're just oozing with sincerity, (Y/N) is way too smart to fall for your immature games." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "I'm sorry Sam, it sounds like you actually think she'd bump uglies with you." 

"I don't know, she might." Sam uttered nervously. 

"You're on!" Dean proclaimed with confidence in himself. 

The boys failed to notice their beloved female companion, who was now approaching them. 

"Winchesters.." (Y/N) interrupted with a sigh. "What's the problem now?"

Sam and Dean swallowed hard, in fear that (Y/N) had overheard their conversation about the bet. 

"Uh..nothing. Just talking about research." Sam stammered. 

(Y/N) eyed Sam for a few seconds longer than she normally would. She knew that the two brothers were up to something. 

"Suit yourself, I'm going to go listen to some tunes and read a book. Holler if you need me." She explained before walking down the hall towards her room in the Men of Letters bunker. 

The brothers waited for her to enter her room before they anxiously shared glances at each other. Quickly they dashed towards (Y/N)'s room, only to be held back by one another. 

After a few moments of struggle, Dean gave up. "All right. Rock, paper scissors to see who tries first." 

Sam nodded in agreement before sticking his fist out, Dean followed suit. "Rock, paper, scissors!" He called out in a hushed, yet forceful voice. 

Dean had landed a rock over Sam's choice of scissors. "God damn it." Sam muttered to himself. "Best two out of three?" 

Chuckling softly, Dean rustled Sam's hair. "Maybe next time, Sammy. Time to go work some magic." 

Sam rolled his eyes and retreated back into the library to continue his research. 

Dean stood outside of (Y/N)'s bedroom door. He straightened out his jeans and rerolled the sleeves of his soft, plaid flannel. He ran a hand through his dusty brown hair and did a quick breath check before knocking on her door. 

(Y/N) answered and opened the door wider for Dean to enter. Once he had crossed the threshold, she shut the door behind her and turned her music off. 

"Something I can do for you Deano?"   
She smirked. 

Dean walked over to her and examined her music collection. "Nirvana, Sublime, Alice in Chains. You should name your collection "The Best of Stoner Rock". 

That earned a cute bout of laughter from (Y/N) "I can't help it. The 90's was my favorite decade in music." 

Dean raised a brow at her. "After the Classic Rock days of course." (Y/N) continued with a smile. 

Dean winked at her. "That's my girl!" He gushed as he eliminated any space between them. "You're special (Y/N). Anyone ever tell you that?" He asked with his head cocked to the side in attempt to see her face better. 

She looked up at him. "No, but now you have." (Y/N) always had a school girl crush on Dean, but refused to act on it, she didn't want to complicate their relationship. 

"Can I?" Dean asked as he lifted her chin towards his lips. 

(Y/N) paused nervously before giving him the o-k. 

Dean gave her a small, but well placed kiss. Taking a breath, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes for a reaction. 

(Y/N) kept her eyes closed and pulled Dean in for another, longer kiss. 

This time, Dean put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her against his chest. 

When he pulled away, (Y/N) let out a soft, unintentional moan from her lips. 

Embarrassed, (Y/N)'s eyes shot open and she saw a devilish smirk on the eldest Winchester's face. 

Dean stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He licked his lips slightly, looking up at his companion, and then pulled a foil wrapper out of the back fold. 

Shame washed over (Y/N)'s face. "Did you strike out at the bar or something?" She spat as she walked away from Dean and sat on her bed. 

Dean closed his eyes in frustration and then turned around, facing her. "No. I just thought we could relieve some stress. I mean, I've seen the way you look at me." 

(Y/N) scoffed loudly. "Oh Mr. Irresistible. Come on then, fuck me like a whore and then never speak to me again like you do with the rest of the women you date." She scowled, using air quotations when she said date. 

Dean's jaw dropped at (Y/N)'s revelation. "Is that how you think I am?" He was legitimately shocked. 

This only caused his fellow hunter to laugh. "That is how you are, Dean. Name one woman you took for a ride and then called the next day." 

He was silent for a minute. "I loved Lisa." He hung his head making his face parallel to the floor. 

"Do you love me?" She asked bluntly. 

"You know I love you, (Y/N)." He replied, making a step closer to her. 

She quickly took a step backward, away from him. "Do you love me like Lisa?" 

Dean was quiet. 

"Then get out of my way." (Y/N) said harshly as she pushed past Dean, out of her bedroom. 

Sam knew something was wrong when he heard fast footsteps drawing toward him. He stood quickly to meet the person they belonged to. 

He was met by (Y/N), who was forcefully pulling on a leather jacket as tears streamed down her face." 

The youngest Winchester rushed toward her and took the girl into an embrace. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, like she might break at any moment. 

Sam looked up at Dean, who was leaning up against a wall. A sullen look covering his features. He didn't dare try to explain what happened. 

(Y/N) looked into Sam's eyes. "Just get me out of here." 

She didn't need to ask twice. Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and ushered her into the garage. 

Once they were both seated within the Impala, (Y/N) started laughing as she wiped the tears from her face. 

Sam looked at her partly confused, mostly worried. "What's so funny?" He asked with nervous laughter following. 

(Y/N) faced Sam and pulled her legs up to where she was sitting on them. "I overheard the two of you. Dean doesn't know how to whisper." 

The youngest Winchester's eyes grew wide. "So that whole thing in there was what..? Revenge?" 

"Partly." (Y/N) admitted. "Dean thinks he's so suave. I'll admit that he's cute, but he needed his ego knocked down a few notches." 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but (Y/N) interrupted. "And, I was always more interested in you." 

"What?" Sam asked astonished. 

(Y/N) drew near Sam, her lips centimeters away from his own. He could smell her perfume, it was almost intoxicating to him. 

The tension was too much to ignore and (Y/N) snapped. Quickly, she crashed her lips against his while he went to work trying to remove her leather jacket. 

A while later, the two of them lay half naked in the backseat of the Impala. The windows were foggy and the car was too hot for either of them to bear much longer. 

"Let's get back inside so you can tell your brother that he lost the bet." (Y/N) smirked as she pulled her shirt on. 

Sam chuckled. "I can't wait to see his face."

**Author's Note:**

> Import from my DeviantArt account


End file.
